


Ceguera selectiva

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Raoul cree que en el mejor de los casos Agoney le está ignorando pero en realidad no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver.





	Ceguera selectiva

Raoul le creía más avispado. Vamos, que pensaba que Agoney le había calado ya desde el principio, cuando se conocieron. No habían empezado con buen pie del todo, pero creía que eso si lo había captado bien a la primera. Que vale que era una persona más privada de lo que se pudiera pensar inicialmente, no se callaba sin llegar realmente a contarte nada. Pero no era de los que se escondían o se avergonzaban, lo vivía con normalidad. De ahí que no se esperara tener que pronunciar las siguientes palabras. No cuando llevaban un puto año viviendo juntos. No era su obligación ir diciéndolo, claro que no, pero ninguno de los integrantes de su grupo de amigos había necesitado ningún tipo de confirmación. Era hasta reconfortante poder hacer y deshacer sin ser cuestionado a cada paso y sin que nadie se sorprendiera. No siempre era así, bien sabía la de problemas que le había dado eso en su anterior trabajo.

Pero a lo que iban. Le acababa de dejar pasmadísimo y Raoul podía ir notando como su cara iba adoptando un tono cada vez más rojo mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras de su compañero de piso. Él. Y Mireya. Liados. Dios. Esa no era una imagen que quisiera tener en la cabeza.

— **Agonías de los cojones, soy gay. Mireya es como una hermana** —le soltó, extrañadísimo y casi asqueado por haber sido llamado heterazo a la cara. Ya le jodería, ya. Nada en contra de los heterosexuales, aunque si de los tóxicos, el problema lo tiene con lo que parece querer insinuar con aquello. Le duele viniendo de él. Especialmente de él. Aunque joder, joder, eso explica tantísimas cosas que le deja todavía más loco. Agoney le sigue mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas y cuando ya parece que ha asimilado la información se atraganta. ¿Con su saliva? Ahí es cuando deja de estar ofendido y se compadece, porque es un buen amigo, buenísimo. Y le da palmaditas en la espalda hasta que parece recuperarse. Aunque vamos, puestos a atragantarse ya podría haber sido con otra cosa.

— **Con Ricky teníamos la tontería de ser muy buenos amigos porque todos sus conocidos creen que está liadísimo con Mimi. Tío, Ricky y Mimi liados, qué cosas ¿Y qué mierdas iba a estudiar con Alfred? No tenemos ni una puta asignatura parecida** —añadió el catalán que en realidad se había quedado tan descuadrado como su amigo. Llevaba meses intentando ligarse al canario. La clave estaba en lo de intentando, menudo fracaso. Admite que no estaba especialmente fino al principio cuando todavía creía que podía estar con otro tío y quitárselo de la cabeza. Lo había intentado con Ricky, que le ponía igual de burro, pero le comía menos la cabeza. Y luego con Alfred, que un dulce nunca ha amargado a nadie. Se había pasado esas breves relaciones esperando ver rasgos que no estaban ahí porque no eran parte de esos dos hombres. Y había cortado con ellos con la verdad: No había rencor, se seguían llevando bien porque genuinamente eran buenos tíos. En otras circunstancias, en otra vida, podría haberse enamorado de alguno de ellos. Pero cuando ya estás enamorado hasta las trancas resulta difícil no jugar a las comparaciones cuando nada más empezar ya existe un claro ganador. Y es que su agonías era su agonías.

Al final para dura su… y no la santa carrera en la que se había metido. Coser y cantar en comparación. Las que creía que eran bromas que todos comprendían al parecer habían sido captadas como ofensas que Agoney se había ido guardando hasta que había estallado. Ahora. Si es que no valían ni para hablar las cosas. Encima ahora veía que no es que el otro le estuviera medio ignorando o que se estuviera haciendo el duro. Ni siquiera era el peor de los casos, ese en el que no le gustaba para nada y no sabía ni como decírselo. No. Tenía que montar drama hasta en eso, convirtiendo una vez más sus vidas en una puta telenovela. Él. Hetero. Chiquita mierda, como diría el ciego este. Pues para chulo él, que pasó del desconcierto a la más profunda de las frustraciones en cuestión de segundos. Son tal para cual. Para dramas ellos, que ni eso pueden hacer como la gente normal. Dan un paso hacia delante y luego dan cinco hacia atrás y se ha cansado de seguir ese compás.

— **Llevo meses intentando ligar contigo y ¿Pensabas que era hetero? Ya de verdad que no sabía que mierdas hacer. Contigo no hay manera eh, eres complicado de cojones. Y ciego, muy ciego** —se quejó, maldiciendo al instante su falta de filtro. Mira que presumía de ser sutil, uno de esos seductores elegantes. Y ale mira, la primera vez que le dice algo que sabe que entenderá como lo que es ni la caña le tira, va ya directamente con una red del tamaño de saturno. Sin duda se ha encoñado del tío más desesperante del mundo, que ni perdón le pide. No. De un momento a otro le tiene encima y mira, le dan ganas de llorar porque al final este momento tan anticlimático es el perfecto resumen de su relación. Llegar al final por el camino más putamente tortuoso que puedan encontrar.


End file.
